Santa Fe Trail
Santa Fe Trail 1940, directed by Michael Curtiz (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: The story of Jeb Stuart, his romance with Kit Carson Holliday, friendship with George Custer and battles against John Brown in the days leading up to the outbreak of the American Civil War. *Errol Flynn - Jeb Stuart *Olivia de Havilland - 'Kit Carson' Holliday (as Olivia De Havilland) *Raymond Massey - John Brown *Ronald Reagan - George Custer *Alan Hale - Tex Bell *William Lundigan - Bob Holliday *Van Heflin - Rader *Gene Reynolds - Jason Brown *Henry O'Neill - Cyrus Holliday *Guinn 'Big Boy' Williams - Windy Brody *Alan Baxter - Oliver Brown *John Litel - Martin *Moroni Olsen - Robert E. Lee *David Bruce - Phil Sheridan *Hobart Cavanaugh - Barber Doyle *Charles D. Brown - Major Sumner *Joe Sawyer - Kitzmiller *Frank Wilcox - James Longstreet *Ward Bond - Townley *Russell Simpson - Shubel Morgan *Charles Middleton - Gentry (as Charles Middletown) *Erville Alderson - Jefferson Davis *Spencer Charters - Conductor *Susan Peters - Charlotte (as Suzanne Carnahan) *William Marshall - George Pickett *George Haywood - John Hood *Arthur Aylesworth - Abolitionist at Russell's House (uncredited) *Roy Barcroft - Engineer (uncredited) *Trevor Bardette - Agitator in Palmyra (uncredited) *Edward Biby - Party Guest (uncredited) *Al Bridge - Palmyra Townsman (uncredited) *Jess Lee Brooks - Doorman at Washington Party (uncredited) *Georgia Caine - Officer's Wife at Party (uncredited) *Lucia Carroll - Girl at Wedding (uncredited) *Eddy Chandler - Armory Guard (uncredited) *Lane Chandler - Adjutant (uncredited) *Bud Cokes - Cadet (uncredited) *Mildred Coles - Girl at Wedding (uncredited) *Harry Cording - Workman in Delaware Crossing (uncredited) *Joseph Crehan - Officer at Washington Party (uncredited) *Ken Curtis - Officer Singing at Celebration (uncredited) *Jack Deery - Party Guest (uncredited) *Neal Dodd - Preacher at Wedding (uncredited) *Jim Farley - Brewer, Armory Hostage (uncredited) *Mildred Gover - Mammy (uncredited) *Mitzi Green - Girl at Wedding (uncredited) *Creighton Hale - Telegraph Operator (uncredited) *Henry Hall - Abolitionist at Russell's House (uncredited) *Sam Harris - Party Guest (uncredited) *Theresa Harris - Maid (uncredited) *Edward Hearn - Abolitionist in Armory (uncredited) *Russell Hicks - Dr. J. Boyce Russell (uncredited) *Selmer Jackson - Officer Reading Names of Graduates (uncredited) *Payne B. Johnson - Western Boy (uncredited) *Victor Kilian - Dispatch Rider (uncredited) *Richard Kipling - Army Doctor Attending Jason (uncredited) *Wilfred Lucas - Weiner (uncredited) *Eric Mayne - Train Passenger (uncredited) *Frank Mayo - Engineer (uncredited) *Tom McGuire - Man with Surveyor (uncredited) *Lafe McKee - Minister (uncredited) *Robert McKenzie - Kansas Townsman (uncredited) *Mira McKinney - Survivor at Delaware Crossing (uncredited) *John Meyer - Workman (uncredited) *Frank Mills - Train Passenger (uncredited) *Edmund Mortimer - Extra in Washington Party (uncredited) *Jack Mower - Surveyor (uncredited) *Nestor Paiva - Abolitionist Noticing Army Horse Brand (uncredited) *Bernice Pilot - Hannah (uncredited) *Alex Proper - Townsman (uncredited) *Clinton Rosemond - Black Man on Train (uncredited) *Napoleon Simpson - Samson (uncredited) *Walter Soderling - Abolitionist at Russell's House (uncredited) *Grace Stafford - Farmer's Wife (uncredited) *Count Stefenelli - Train Passenger (uncredited) *Libby Taylor - Black Woman (uncredited) *Ernestine Wade - Black Woman (uncredited) *Eddy Waller - Workman (uncredited) *Blackie Whiteford - Henchman (uncredited) *Ernest Whitman - Black Man in Barn (uncredited) *Maris Wrixon - Girl at Wedding (uncredited) Category:Civil War Category:US History Category:Western Category:1940 Category:Mad Movies